Did You Just Laugh?
by tEMe-dOBe14
Summary: A little drabble where the Uchiha decides to spend a night with our favorite little blonde. Hilarity ensues as Naruto attempts to make Sasuke laugh XD SASUNARU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T CLICK IT! light/fluff, yaoi, AU fic, and foul language -.-" . 1st FANFIC WHOOOTTT! \('O')/


**DiScLAiMeR :-** Yes as sad as it sounds I don't own any of the following: Naruto(like uhhh dahh-duuhhhh he's Sasuke's dobe XD), puss-in-boots, and Sea World…..don't ask just read…..O.O"….. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! \('O')/

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**-: Did You Just Laugh? :-**

_**By:- tEMe-dOBe14**_

Naruto and Sasuke had always been best friends from the beginning even since the diaper age. They were so close that they knew each other's secrets, held each other's hand or even hug in public ignoring all the revolting glares people aimed at them, shared food and even sleep together.

As a matter of fact the raven-haired was sleeping over at the blonde's. They were back-to-back on his bed Naruto already drifting off to la-la-land while Sasuke on the other hand was having trouble trying to get knocked out. He was twisting and turning trying to find a comfortable place to sleep in but failed epically. He flipped sides so he was facing Naruto's back and opened his eyes, gazing at his best friend's slender back. He bit his lip like he always did when he thought of something.

_'Well why not? I always do it so why would this be any different?'_

He hesitated at first but eventually found himself wrapping around strong arms around Naruto's petite waist and dropped his head on top of the other person occupying the bed and thought that this was way more comfortable.

Naruto felt something hold him tight around his waist but not too hard that he'll suffocate but just enough to let him know that the culprit wasn't planning on letting him go anytime soon. He looked down at the intruder and just as he suspected a creamy but muscular arm wrapped around him.

_'I have three guesses to whom it belongs to and two of them don't count'_

He felt Sasuke snuggle closer to him by tangling their legs together and let out a satisfied 'hn'. Naruto glared and muttered something that sounded very close to 'Stupid temes can't keep their hands to themselves'

Sasuke snorts at his comment, "Dobe"

"Teme"

"A.D.D"

"Cocky-Ice-Princess"

"Crack-head"

"Stick-Up-Your-Ass"

Sasuke smirked, "You shoved it in there"

"….."

He looked down from the corner of his eyes to his reaction and his smug smirk grew immensely; Naruto was opening his eyes at a very slow pace, full, plump, pink, lips puckered, cheeks slightly reddening at every second that passed by, and eye lids blinking rapidly. The blonde looked up to catch his eyes but quickly regretted it as he saw the smirk adorning his face showing off his dimples which sprinkled some more red tint to his flaming cheeks. So he covered his whole head with the pillow out of embarrassment.

"Arghhh you ass-tard that's just gross! Said 'ass-tard' let out a low, calm laugh at the blonde's reaction. Bewildered at this Naruto took the pillow off his face and just gawked at his best friend. Sasuke blinked, and blinked some more, and blinked one more time before he finally raised a perfectly black eyebrow "what?"

"Did you just laugh?!"

Scared for his pride and dignity he bluntly answered a simple and right to the point…"no"

"Yea you did!"

He turned sides so he would be able to face Sasuke but stayed in their 'intimate' position."No I didn't." Naruto rolled his cerulean eyes at his childish behavior. "Yes you did, now if you'd be so kind, though I'm afraid that it would be my cue for an apocalypse." He grinned at the glare he received showing off his perfectly white teeth.

"Just because of that I won't laugh." Naruto laughed.

"Haha aww common saucy-k,"(1)

"No."

"Please?"

"No"

"For me?"

"No"

"For tomatoes?"

"…."

Naruto grinned 'heh got him now'

"Well?"

"No"

"Aww common !"

"No"

Naruto sighed in frustration "well this isn't getting us anywhere now is it? Well….time to bring the big guns out.' He thought for a minute before he finally remembered something that got him a monthly supply of ramen for a year! He summoned all the effort he had left and started working.

Poor, poor Sasuke couldn't do anything else but just lay there paralyzed in fear as he stared in horror while Naruto gave him (as he himself officially named it with a contract and a lawyer)…..'THE-ULTIMATE-PUSS-IN-BOOTS-FACE-OF-DOOM!'

Naruto inwardly grinned as he saw his masterpiece working. He made sure to add more pout to his lips and made his voice sound angelic as he spoke.

"Pwease shashkayyy fou meee?"

"…."

"…"

"No"

"GOT DOWN SAT ON A BENCH!" (A/N:- say it fast XD)

"Hn" he smirked.

"Well at least smile!" he inserted both of his index fingers inside the corner of Sasuke's mouth and started to pull attempting to make him smile.

"C'mooonnnn Saucy-k ssshhhmmiiill – OWW YOU FUCKING FUCK! YOU FUCKING BIT ME!" he instantly retrieved said bitten fingers from the danger of being chopped off and started to suck on them attempting to comfort them, a pout and a frown adorning his face.

At this Sasuke couldn't help to laugh at the cute scene in front of him so he did what would begin the end of the world…he laughed.

He laughed so hard tears came rolling down his creamy cheeks. Naruto stared in awe at his handsome best friend. 'Handsome?' he blushed at the thought but smiled that breathtaking smile that would brighten anyone's day and make a hardcore emo smile in return.

"Hehh teme it wasn't that funny." He playfully punched his friend on the shoulder-blade.

Sasuke decreased his laughter to giggles, a chuckle, and finally smiled a 'hn'.

"You should laugh and smile more often teme so you won't scare the sharks at Sea World anymore." He grinned while Sasuke smirked at the memory of sharks cowering back the opposite way, away from the stoic Uchiha.

"Hn, those sharks were pussies." He gave Naruto a quick, chaste kiss on the lips and tucked th blonde's head under his chin and closed his lids waiting for sleep to engulf him.

Naruto blushed at the smooth move but didn't complain. He gave Sasuke another kiss that last lasted for five seconds before he pulled away and copied Sasuke's action with a smile on both of their lips. He snuggled closer to his source of heat for the night.

"Goodnight Teme."

"Goodnight Dobe."

-:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:-

(stares and gapes at the screen and hands) O.O….."OHH-EMM-ZEBRUHHH! THAT WAS MY FIRST ONE-SHOT AND FANFIC! YAAYYYYAAAYYYY! Oh and don't forget to review please that would mean a lot to me. Flames ignored, Criticism welcome but don't be too harsh on me okay 'cause that will improve my writing skills and learn from my mistakes kaayyyy?! Ja ne! \('O')/

(1):- I got this from a fic called "I Don't Dance" so yah not mine T_T

Ohh and no offence on the emo part I got friends that are emo so I don't judge kayy I'm really sorry if I hurt you. Kayy well Ja ne! XD

**UPDATE:-** for the first four reviewers I really i appreciate the help LIKE NO SERIOUSLY I really didn't know my author's notes were that annoying haha i kinda like them when their funny in the fics but hey everyone's different right? So really thank you for doing what i asked with the criticism it helped me understand better. And for the one guest review that asked if she/he could help me SURREE go ahead! XD


End file.
